


Rule 63 Grilled Cheesby

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Female Sidney, Genderbending, Kissing, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i know what im about and it involved rule 63!Grilled Cheesby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule 63 Grilled Cheesby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [THE SIDNEY IS A GIRL FIC/PROMPT/IDEA AND NO ONE NOTICES?????? WTF](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384551) by [BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse). 



> pfftttt original post here: http://fuckyoucanada.tumblr.com/post/146641017080/rule-63sidneyclaude-kisses-sketch-grilled

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [THE SIDNEY IS A GIRL FIC/PROMPT/IDEA AND NO ONE NOTICES?????? WTF](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384551) by [BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse)




End file.
